


Fracture

by Mister_Spock



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hurt!Spock, Implied Noncon, NON/CON, No Details, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:52:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7245613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Spock/pseuds/Mister_Spock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock is raped while the Enterprise is having some work done on Earth. How will a half human, half vulcan deal with such a gross invasion of his body and his inability to stop his human emotions overwhelming him?<br/>Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fracture

**Author's Note:**

> Although this deals with rape, this story picks up in the immediate aftermath of it and does not have any details. This story is to explore how someone like Spock would cope with such a situation. And situations that occur because of the attack.

He trembled as he lay on the cold, concrete floor, grit and stones digging into his exposed flesh.

He was waiting. Waiting until he no longer heard their footsteps in the distance of their laughter that carried for such a long time in the silence of the night. Finally, finally once it drifted into the dead of night, he dared move.

He pushed himself upwards on shaky arms, resting halfway up. His trousers clung to his left leg, shoe still attached, the other trouser leg hung across the ground where it had been ripped from him in their eagerness to get to him. He slid it back up his leg, pulled his discarded shoe back on.  
He stood, dangerously unsteady and fastened his trousers back up. His arm throbbed in pain. They'd been rough, knowing his strength and he wasn't sure if it was dislocated at the shoulder. It paled into insignificance compared to the rest of the pain he was in. His ribs were as painful as his shoulder.  
They had been smart in their efforts to keep him unable to defend himself.  
Even in the dark of night, he could see the slight stain of green blood on the ground. Could smell it in the air, mixed with the scent of the men.

He was supposed to be stronger than humans. Should have over powered them even when he was outnumbered. But he hadn't been able too and he'd laid there and took it.  
His human weakness betraying him again when he had reacted to their forceful and brutal penetration. It was a reaction to a certain stimulation, he knew, knew it meant nothing but it had spurred them on.  
The Vulcan in him hated his human side. A full Vulcan would never have let this happen, he certainly would not have reacted to it.  
Thinking about it had him retch so he stopped thinking and started walking.

~

Nine days later. One day before they were due to return to the ship.

Stationed on Earth for some repairs. Spock had talked with eagerness about the experiments and theories he was looking forward to getting down on a PADD with so much spare time and no ship duties to attend.  
They had all stopped after his attack.  
Everything had stopped then.

He hadn't spoken to any of the crew in that time. They were all going about their days so they had no reason to seek him out. Any communication they attempted he ignored and no one pushed to see him so he was clearly not missed.  
He did not want to be either. He needed time.

He had hoped a day or two after, he would be able to meditate and calm his disruptive mind of the dangerous thoughts that troubled him. But he was unable to gain the calmness of the mind to allow meditation. Sleep evaded him as easily.  
He wasn't sure he was eating or drinking, but he was certain if he hadn't been, he'd be somewhat weaker by now, so he assumed it was so automatic for him he didn't even notice doing it.

Spock wasn't surprised when there was a knock on the door and Kirk's voice called through. He answered it knowing it was inevitable sooner or later.

“Hey Spock..” he said bright grin fading when their eyes met. “What happened to you?”

Spock opened his mouth to answer but wasn't sure what to say. He had not looked in the mirror and did not know if he'd been injured in the attack. “Captain?”

“You look like crap? What the hell have you been doing?”

“I-” he started and cleared his throat finding his voice more strained than he had expected. “I have been unwell the last few days.”

“You should have called me, I'd have come over.”

“I was fine by myself,” Spock assured him.

“Of course you were,” Kirk said, a kind smile.

“I am quite well to continue my duties tomorrow.”

Kirk clapped a hand on Spock's shoulder as he passed by. “I had no doubts,” he said, missing the way Spock froze and tensed at the touch.

Spock had to remind himself to breathe. The Captain had walked away, he was no threat. He turned swiftly. “What did you want?” he asked sharply and noting Kirk's expression he added “Jim,” hoping it took the edge of somewhat.  
It seemed to have the desired effect as Kirk went back to studying the notes Spock had left on the desk. It was some theories regarding the silicone lifeforms they had recently encountered and some speculation on what significance this may have.  
“This is good,” Kirk said.

“Captain, you came for a reason?” Spock pressed.

“I... I just missed you, Spock. You stopped updating any of your projects. I had enjoyed reading the updates you sent through via the PADD. I came by a couple of times and you didn't answer. Though if you were ill, I suppose that is to be expected.”

“I see,” Spock said when Kirk looked to him and said nothing, clearly waiting for some type of reaction.

“Well, I wanted to see if you wanted to get some lunch?”

Spock didn't really feel hungry and judging by the Captain's reaction to seeing him, he guessed he may draw attention to himself. “I would rather not leave currently, Captain.”

“Oh?” Kirk remarked.

“Your reaction tells me that I may not be at my best. I would rather get myself in better shape before I return to the ship tomorrow.” Spock explained.

“That's fine. I'll go and bring something back here. You still have to eat. Is that okay?”

“Quite acceptable.”

“Okay. Anything you want?”

“I will trust your good judgement, Captain.”

Kirk couldn't help but smile at that and nodded. “I'll be right back.” As soon as the door closed, Spock moved quickly into the bathroom. He stood over the sink, looking into the mirror.  
He saw what Kirk saw- a tired, broken, weak Vulcan.

~

“Spock, Jim told me you'd been ill.”

Spock stopped mid-stride on his way to the bridge. “I was. I am recovered.”

“I'd prefer you to have a quick scan, for my own peace of mind.”

“It is unnecessary.” Spock went to walk away but was halted by McCoy calling after him.

“Spock!” he took a few steps to stand in front of the Vulcan. “Look, I'm not trying to be difficult and I wish you would do the same. I need to know you aren't contagious, that's all.”

“It was... not that sort of illness, Doctor.”

“Well.... what then?”

“I assure you, I am quite well and I am not contagious, Doctor.”

“There's no way around this, Spock. I can't change the rules for you. It'll only take a minute.”

Spock closed blinked and held his eyes closed a moment longer, attempting to pull back his emotions. “Fine.” Spock agreed.

~

McCoy had agreed to a private room for what should ultimately be a quick scan. Sick bay was busy with crew setting up and some new staff being shown around. The privacy of a room always eased Spock a little better.

Spock held himself steady as McCoy ran the tricorder over him. “I'm sure you'll be up on the bridge in no time,” McCoy said as he waited for the results to display.

“Undoubtedly,” Spock replied. He watched McCoy and noticed the moment he knew. McCoy's eyes darted to Spock, brow creased in a frown and Spock couldn't help but look away. “I am healthy to return to the bridge?” Spock asks, trying to sound as even as possible.

“You aren't contagious. But there's clearly signs of.. injury?” McCoy probed, unsure.

“Which will not prevent me from returning to my duties,” Spock stated.

“What happened?”

“It is personal.”

“I'm going to assume you don't want me to use the regena-”

“No,” Spock interrupted.

McCoy studied the Vulcan. Spock did not look at him while he was being studied. “Can I give you a painkiller?”

“That is not needed, Doctor. I am quite capable of controlling my body.”

McCoy was silent, just studying Spock and he could almost feel Spock's discomfort. He drew in a breath. “Okay, I want to run another scan in a couple of days though, just the same as this, nothing invasive. Just to make sure there are no infections and to make sure the pain is not any worse. You can return to the bridge.”

“Thank you, Doctor,” Spock said and headed out.

~

“....and then he went off to read his engineering journals!”

Kirk took a drink of brandy that McCoy had poured him and waited for a reaction from McCoy. When one still didn't come, Kirk frowned. “Are you even listening?”

“Sorry Jim, I just got something on my mind.”

“Oh? Do tell.” Jim said.

“It's private,” McCoy said, almost repeating Spock's earlier words.

“Wow, I'm hurt Bones. I thought we were friends.”

“Oh shut up, you know we are.”

“Is that why you were hidden in here, drinking by yourself?”

“Pretty much.”

“Anything I can do to help?”

“I wish there was. It's fine Jim, don't worry about it. I'm sure things will work themselves out.”

~

Spock woke in a sweat, visions from the attack fresh in his mind from the dream that made him live them again.

The truth was hard enough to deal with, let alone that his mind would add things. Vulcan children from his childhood observing, whispering on how human he was acting, the way they'd smirk despite the vulgarity of what they were observing.

He took a deep breath. It wasn't happening. He was safe.

He was tired. He needed to sleep. But the sheets were wet with sweat, he was too hot and he knew sleep would be chased away by the fear coiling around in him. He didn't even try and meditate anymore.  
He got up and headed for the shower instead.

~

Uhura came to see him.

It was too early, she was too eager and he pushed her away despite the pain he saw on her face as he did it.

“I cannot,” he told her as he brushed her away when she tried to touch his arm.

“Spock? What's wrong?”

“Nothing is wrong, Nyota. I just wish for you to leave.”

“Spock!”

“I... I apologise. I have not been able to meditate recently. And I have not slept well. If you could.... give me some time.”

“Okay, if you're sure.” she hesitated and when she did, she saw something primal flash in his eye and he reached forward and kissed her, forcefully. She resisted and he caught her bottom lip between his teeth before she managed to pull away.

Her hand was pressed against her lip, a small amount of blood had been drawn. “Spock?” she asked confused and he snapped out of the lust he'd felt seconds before.

“I apologise. Please leave,” he said, all but shoving her out of his quarters and locking the door behind her.

~

He couldn't face Nyota and commd the Captain, asked if he would allow him to start his shift in the science labs while they were simply travelling through space to the next planet.  
Kirk agreed with the addition that he would call him and expect him on the bridge immediately if needed. Spock agreed.

~

When they were pushed into the cave, relinquished on their weapons, escape had seemed possible. But they soon found the entrance blocked by a huge heavy wooden panel and despite all three of them pushing and struggling against it, there was no way out. Spock and McCoy both used the light on the tricorders to light the area. It helped illuminate the area enough so they could see where they were.

Kirk came to a stop beside Spock. “We'll never get a beam up through this rock,” Kirk said.

“Perhaps it is wise to test if this is merely a cave or a tunnel. It may offer an alternative path out.”

“Or it may lead us deeper into this pile of rock with no way to escape.” McCoy voiced. He had his tricorder out, waving it over the Captain and then Spock.

“That is also a possibility.” Spock agreed, wary of the Doctors actions. He briefly met Spock's eye before the Vulcan looked away.

“We know we can't get out the way we came in,” Kirk said. “And, it's too dangerous for a party to beam down to try and rescue us, Scotty will quickly realise that, the way the fights were breaking out. I don't see we have much choice.”  
Kirk leads the way down the tunnel which was easy to navigate to start with, however, it soon grew smaller and they were all hunched over as they walked. Before things got much lower, there was a split in the path, two directions to pick.  
One path remained the same height, the other was a lot narrower. They would have to crawl into it. “Spock?”

“There is no way we can determine the best choice merely by the size of the tunnels.”

“I vote for that one,” McCoy said, pointing to the tunnel that had more room.

“Okay, seeing as I have no preference, either way, we'll go with McCoy.” Kirk headed to the tunnel and started through, Spock and McCoy followed behind.

~

The large passage didn't last for long before the tunnels grew small. They crawled through the narrow opening, coming out into a large chamber with a hole deep and black.

“Everyone okay?” Kirk asked as they each dusted themselves off and took in the sight around them. “Wow,” he remarked eyeing up the cavern-like room. It was impressive and he walked around the outer edges, touching the walls and marvelling at it. While he did that, McCoy stayed close to Spock, speaking quietly so Kirk would overhear. “You're pain levels have increased. How about something for the pain?”

“Everything okay?” Jim asked across the cavern.

“You recall how well sound carries in such a space, doctor?” Spock asks, his eyes dark.

“Spock didn't want to say anything, Jim,” Spock grabbed McCoy's wrist as he spoke, clearly agitated over what he might say. “But he turned his ankle a while back and it's just causing him some pain,” McCoy finished without any hesitation. Despite what Spock may fear, he would never break the confidentiality of his patient unless their life depended on it. “I think it's probably a bad sprain, which is why it's so painful.”  
Kirk didn't miss the tight grip Spock had on McCoy's wrist.  
“Come on Spock, I know you have your Vulcan control and all that but who knows how much longer we have to delve through these caves.” McCoy continued.

“I agree with the Doctor. You may end up with a worse injury with all this walking.” Kirk said. “Let him help. I'll make it an order if I have to,” he said, turning back to the cave, his input over as far as he was concerned.

Spock relented and nodded, releasing his grip on McCoy. The shot gave him a great relief from the pain walking was causing him. It was worse when they had to duck through some of the narrower tunnels and occasionally crawl. Spock felt exposed and vulnerable, and the sensation it caused him was unpleasant. “You look better already,” McCoy said gently, noticing the pain lines on Spock's face were easing. Spock had not realised how much pain he'd been in or that it had been that obvious. Spock nodded his thanks.

Kirk was back over with them soon enough. “There are several different directions to choose from. Shouldn't you wrap his ankle before we continue?” Kirk asked.

“The boots are well suited for support. It'll be fine.” McCoy insisted.

“Still, at least take the weight off your foot for a short time, Spock. There are some rocks over here you could sit and rest on.”

Sitting was not something Spock wanted to endure. “Captain, while that is a useful suggestion under normal circumstances, I would prefer it if we were to focus on getting out of the cave. The temperature in here is quite cold for me and I would rather suffer a little discomfort with my foot and endure some time in Sickbay if needed when we return to the ship than tolerate the cold any longer than need be.”

“Of course Mr Spock. I often forget.....” he trailed off, looking to McCoy “We have nothing that will help him keep warm”

“No Jim. But I'm monitoring him so don't worry. He's not in any danger.”

“Okay then. Let's get going.”

~

McCoy had out the tricorder set on silent and was monitoring Spock regularly from behind him as they travelled. Spock was probably very aware of this yet said nothing.

But his readings weren't good. He was fatigued, more so than he should be with the excursion they were going through, his body temperature was dropping and his pain levels were beginning to rise again, the last painkiller starting to wear off.  
If that wasn't enough, the readings were showing recently healed tissue was tearing again and as they travelled through tunnels, him behind Spock in such confined space, he could smell Spock's blood in the air. It embarrassed him thinking about it and he knew how Spock would be equally humiliated if he was aware.  
McCoy wasn't sure if Spock was that self-aware though. He had been growing quieter as the fatigue set in and he knew they'd have to stop soon.

The next area they came to where they could rest, McCoy called out to Jim before he could carry on. “We need to rest, Jim.”

“Just a little further, we might almost be out.”

“No. Now.” McCoy urged. The fact that he didn't give a reason caused Jim's eyes to travel to Spock. Even in the dim light, he could see Spock's eyes appeared glassy, unfocused and he looked pale, even for him.

“Okay. Let me just look ahead to the next cavern, see if there's any more space. We can barely stretch out in here.”

“We'll wait here,” McCoy said not intending to leave Spock alone and handing over his tricorder to Jim for the purpose of the lighting.

Jim nodded and pushed forward disappearing from sight. McCoy noticed a very faint tremor in Spock's arms as he held himself in a crouched position, all they could achieve in the small space. “There's a better cavern a little further on,” Kirk said coming back a few minutes later. McCoy nodded and they headed onwards.

It was a much better choice. There was a lot more room for them all. They had no supplies with them except a few essential medical items in McCoy's pack. He had packed a few extra items that he thought might be useful for Spock given the current circumstances but he also needed to be discreet.

“How's the ankle, Spock?” Jim asked.

“Fine, Captain,” Spock said

“We should get some rest,” McCoy said.

~

McCoy slipped off in the night to use the bathroom.

It was cold in the cave and he worried about Spock, but he had nothing that could help him. He was better off if he could at least get some rest. Usually, Spock would feel the cold but would be able to control it, however, his body was already under strain from the injuries he'd suffered. To try and control the cold as well may be beyond him, especially when he seemed somewhat off still from what McCoy knew had happened to him.

When he turned around to head back to where they were sleeping, Jim was just a few steps behind him.  
“Dammit Jim, give a guy a heart attack.”

“What's going on with Spock?” he asked.

“He's just getting over an illness. I shouldn't have cleared him for duty, he clearly isn't as well recovered as I believed. But that's all, Jim.” He lied easily.

“What kind of illness?”

“Mind your own damn business, Jim.”

“My crew are my business.”

“And if you need to know, trust me to tell you. Their health is my business, after all. You can help me and Spock by finding us a way out of this. That's your job, let me worry about mine.”

~

The noise woke Spock up.

It was dark and cold and the noise was a low breathing somewhere close.

He could see nothing in the darkness and closed his eyes, concentrating. He could locate both McCoy and Kirk's breathing patterns and this other inhuman breathing was coming from above them.  
He looked and couldn't see, but he could sense the presence and he felt the blood lust from the cave dweller. Spock struck out just before the creature did and it screeched as it was knocked across the cavern.

“..the hell...” Kirk called out, waking at the noise.

McCoy flicked on one of the emergency lights and caught a swipe from something dark and fast with sharp claws. He caught sight of Spock blocking one's attempt to get to Jim, also receiving a slight scratch for his trouble but they were quickly gone into the depths of the cave.  
They all took a moment to collect themselves.

“Bones, Spock, you okay?”

“Superficial,” Spock said, inspecting the slight damage done to his arm.

“Mine too.” Bones added.

“I didn't get a good look at them, did either of you?”

“I sensed their presence, I heard their breath but until the lights were on I could not see them. Even then, I did not get a chance to study them well.”

“We can agree that they're hostile and vicious,” McCoy said. Kirk indicated to McCoy's arm and he held it up for the Captain to see. He agreed with McCoy that the wound did seem superficial.

“They do seem to react negatively to light, however,” Spock added. Kirk indicated to the scratch on Spock's arm. Spock let Jim see it, knowing it was not serious.

“Well we may as well get moving as we're not going to get any more sleep here,” Kirk pressed. He wanted to see if Spock agreed but he watched McCoy for his reaction and he nodded his agreement. “One minute,” McCoy said, pulling out his tricorder. “These aren't bad but I'll just check there's nothing infection in those creatures claws.” He ran the tricorder over Spock's arm and then his own. The readings showed nothing unusual and he sighed with relief. “Seems good, but I'll check again in a couple of hours just to make sure nothing has developed.”

“Let's get going.”

~

The next tunnel they came across was the most narrow so far.

They had to crawl through on their stomach if they wanted to keep going. “I'll go through first but don't follow behind me, just in case there's no way through. It'll be easier if three of us aren't having to back out.”

“Are you sure about this, Jim?”

“Unless we want to trek back we have little choice,” Kirk remarked. They both watched as Kirk slowly disappeared from view as he crawled on his stomach through the tiny tunnel. With Kirk gone, McCoy flipped the tricorder on and ran it over Spock who mostly ignored his actions.  
When he finished he readied another hypospray. “For the pain,” he muttered. Spock didn't protest as McCoy administered the spray.  
They waited for Jim to return, McCoy perched on a mound of stones while Spock stood, sitting down too uncomfortable for him.

“Thank you,” Spock said after a few minutes silence.

“Hm?” McCoy muttered distractedly.

“For your assistance. And discretion.”

McCoy looked over to Spock who could only meet the Doctor's eyes for a moment before turning away. “It's my job.” he dismissed, before letting out a sigh and adding. “And you're my friend. And I care about what happens to you.”

“You're Jim's friend too. And you are keeping something from him. I know that is undesirable.”

“Not really. It falls under my medical discretion and I find it simple enough to keep personal and professional apart.”

“Nevertheless, I appreciate all efforts on my behalf.”

McCoy allowed himself a small smile. “You're welcome,” he said. It didn't seem right to accept thanks from Spock for what he was doing, yet he didn't want to offend the Vulcan, or to stop him from communicating anything he felt he needed or wanted to say. McCoy checked through his supplies and didn't notice the way Spock stiffened slightly.

“Bones, Spock!” a faint voice called through.

McCoy was up like a shot. “Jim, are you okay?”

“Come through. It's tight but there's a way through. And I think I can feel a breeze. There might be a way out.”

“You must go first, Doctor.”

McCoy puzzled at that “Why must I go first?”

Spock glanced nervously at the last tunnel they came through. “Please, Doctor, there is not time.”

Bones was smart enough to work out the cave dwellers were returning. “You're already hurt, Spock, I'm not going to allow you to put yourself in danger.”

“You are the medical officer. If Jim becomes injured, or I am injured you can assist us. I can not. You will go first. Now. There is no more time.” Spock insisted and took McCoy to the tunnel entrance.

McCoy pulled himself through. It was narrow as hell and he hated every minute as he pulled himself through the narrow tunnel, moving through quickly despite the scrapes he felt as he did so.  
He could hear Spock behind him.

“Jim?”

“Are you okay, Bones?”

“Have a light on ready when we get through. Those things are hot on our tails.”

Jim helped pull Bones out the other side then they waited for Spock to reach them. Before he reached the end, Spock kicked out knocking one of the cave dwellers against the inner wall. He pulled himself through before he reached back in, grabbing the strange creature out into the new cavern they were in. It shrieked and wriggled with the light and before either Kirk or Bones could ask Spock what the hell he was doing, he was snapping the neck of the creature and leaving its dead bloody body at the end of the tunnel they had just crawled through.

“That's... kinda a primitive warning, don't you think Mr Spock?” Kirk asked eventually.

“They are primitive creatures. They will understand,” he replied voice steady and normal despite the violent act he just carried out.

“I should look at your legs, Spock,” McCoy said. He could see some areas of Spock's trousers were ripped

“I have a high level of adrenaline coursing through my body right now. It would be best served for us to continue and treat the wounds once it is necessary.”

Kirk expected an argument to follow, when it didn't he decided that time was running out for them and they needed to get moving quickly.

~

They followed the feel of the air flow through more tunnels than Jim thought they would.

He'd been certain that they'd soon be out yet an escape continued to allude them. And as adrenaline left them all, they stopped to rest.  
Kirk's stomach growled with hunger and his throat and mouth was parched.

He sat opposite McCoy and noticed the strain of the physician's face. He looked as beat as Kirk felt.

“Wish I had a bottle of something right now,” McCoy said when his eyes met Jim's.

Kirk smiled at him and his eyes drifted to his first officer. When they'd stopped, McCoy had checked Spock's legs and they found that mostly the damage had been done to Spock's trousers, tearing some of the material. The scratches had barely made it through to Spock's flesh which was just as well.

But as Kirk observed Spock, he couldn't deny he was getting concerned.  
Spock hadn't seemed to show much distress with his ankle, though they had been crawling on hands and knees a lot that day, but he was looking worn, eyes tired and he was barely conversing. Not to mention his skin pallor was looking off and he was shaking constantly.  
Kirk didn't think they could go through another night in the cave. He wasn't sure about the illness Spock had suffered before but he was worried he may have some sort of relapse, especially if he was not fully recovered like Bones was suspecting.

“Bones, hadn't you better check those scratches?”

“Right,” McCoy agreed. He checked his own wound before moving over and checking Spock. While the wound was fine, McCoy was concerned about some of the other readings. They had been concerning before and had continued to decline. McCoy pulled out a hypo and injected Spock with it, without saying a word.

“Doctor McCoy, I would.... appreciate some warning before you... you..”

“Just relax Spock.” McCoy said.

Seconds later Spock's eyelids slipped shut.

“That bad?” Kirk asked.

“It won't knock him out for long, couple of hours most but he needs the rest. And then we need to get out of here. He can't stand this temperature much longer.”

“Can any of us? With no food or water...”

“We all need to get out tomorrow. He needs to be out already.”

“Is it..... serious? This illness? Is his life in danger?”

McCoy glanced at Spock before moving back to sit opposite Jim as he had before he gave Spock the hypo.

“The illness isn't dangerous, no.”

“You've been.... very attentive, Bones. More than just a little concerned I'd say.”

“Jim, he's my patient.”

“He's my friend. So are you. You can trust me, Bones.”

“I know. If I needed too, I would tell you. But there's nothing you need to know. So just trust me to do the right thing, okay.”

Jim nodded. “We should get some rest. As soon as Spock wakes, we need to get moving.”

~

“...it's okay.....”

“...they are here...”

“....sshhhh....”

The gentle sounds of someone speaking woke Jim.

Spock was half sat up, breathing in harsh, desperate breaths, McCoy holding onto his shoulders to steady him, while trying to calm him with gentle words.  
Jim was going to sit up, try and help, but before he moved, Spock spoke.

“T-they....”

“Ssh. There's no one here. Me, you and Jim.” Jim closed his eyes and listened.

“I- I dreamt?”

“Just a dream,” McCoy reassured him. McCoy kept holding the Vulcan, he tried to warm him by rubbing his arms a little but it felt wrong. Spock was a Vulcan. He prided himself on his unemotional veneer and he hated to strip that away. “Try and calm down, Spock. You're safe here.”

“Cold,” he replied.

“Stay there.” Jim heard McCoy shuffle about before he felt the Doctor's hands shaking him gently to wake him. “Jim? Wake up.”

He tried to give the impression of having just woken up, but he was also desperate to help. To make this better somehow. “Bones?”

“Jim, you need to find a way out. Now.”

Jim sat up. Spock was half sitting up, shuddering with the cold, his breathing harsh. “He's a lot worse, Bones.”

“That's why you need to find a way out, Jim.”

“I'll go on ahead. Come back to you when I find the way out.”

Bones nodded. He didn't like the idea of letting Jim go off by himself but there was always multiple choices to make. Jim needed to lead them on the right path.  
And Jim knew it. “I'll find a way out, Bones. I'll be back soon.”

~

Spock managed to sleep while Jim was gone.

McCoy kept a vigil beside him, moved the vulnerable Vulcan so he was resting on him, hoping to keep some of the coldness at bay.

Jim came stumbling back in a short while later. “I found it. The way out,” he said gasping and panting as he'd rushed back to them.

The relief was evident on McCoy's face as he nodded. “Let him rest a little longer and you catch your breath and then we'll get going.”

Once Jim was recovered, they woke Spock and started to move. The path was more tricky than what they'd encountered before. They had to climb some awkward steep angles, and Bones lost his footing at one point, slipping back down twisting his knee. The tunnels became more slick and dangerous, water running through the cave. But they carried on until they reached the last cavern before their freedom.  
They could see the daylight beyond it.  
Yet it was as though they were being teased as a deep pool of water was the only way they were getting through.

“Can we wade through it?” Bones asked. He was a fairly strong swimmer yet he didn't know how Spock would hold up. Vulcan's weren't natural water dwellers considering the planet they came from but he knew Spock was competent in water environments. He had to be to be in Starfleet.  
Kirk tested it, drawing his leg out sharply to start with. Before trying again.

“I can't feel the bottom. And it's cold.”

“Let's go now. Get this over with.” McCoy suggested. “We should all cross at the same time, in case any of us get in to trouble. I'm not the greatest swimmer of all time.” McCoy said.

Kirk nodded in agreement and they all plunged into the water and started to swim across. McCoy pushed himself to reach the other side first and hauled himself out before assisting Jim. They both helped Spock out and headed for the cave exit.

Kirk pulled his communicator out the second they were out in the open. “Kirk to Enterprise.”

The relief swept through him when Scotty answered.

~

“How comes you got Spock off the hook?” Kirk asked as he followed McCoy into his office.

“He's not off the hook,” McCoy replied cooly.

“We had to be checked over-”

“Spock needed to warm up more than anything else. I'll check him over myself once he's had a full rest.”

~

Within the first twenty minutes of Spock returning to his quarters, he increased the temperature in the room substantially and showered.  
He returned to his room after dressing in the warmest thermal pyjamas he had and climbed into his bed.

~

Jim and Bones had spoken about the ordeal they'd been through on the planet.

When Uhura had heard of Spock's struggle against the cold and the creatures attacking them, she headed off to find him.

His quarters were warmer than usual and he was huddled under a number of blankets. She smiled at his sleeping form and moved over to him, waking him with a gentle kiss.  
His eyes fluttered before a frown creased his brow and then his eyes snapped open quickly and he pushed away the being beside him.

Nyota crashed to the floor, knowing she'd have one hell of a bruise. “Spock!” she called to him.

He was sat upright, panting, eyes looking at her uncertain. “Nyota...I-”

“It's okay. I'm sorry. It was stupid of me to try and wake you after what you've been through.” She stood up, resisting the urge to rub her sore leg.

“I do not understand,” he said, mind reeling. She knew the truth?

“Jim and Bones told us and...”

“The Captain knows?”

She smiled but it was an uncertain smile. “He was with you.” At Spock's continued and clear distress she clarified. “The cave on the planet. You were so cold....”

“The planet.. yes. It was.... cold.”

“Spock, are you okay?”

“Yes, I apologise, Nyota. The doctor sent me straight here. I am a little disorientated still. And I have been unable to meditate the last few days. Forgive me.”

“There's nothing to forgive. You want to head to sickbay now? I'll walk you.”

“Yes, I believe that will be for the best.”

~

McCoy was strangely quiet during the examination and it made Spock uncomfortable.

“Is everything satisfactory, Doctor?” he eventually asked, not able to stand the silence any longer.

“Yeah, it's all okay, Spock.”

“You have been somewhat quiet.”

McCoy looked at him, eyes soft and kind. “This whole thing has been one horrible nightmare, Spock. What you've been through and how you've handled yourself.... “

“Doctor, there is no need to become quite so sentimental. I am fine. Any minor ailments that remain shall heal.”

“And I suppose there's no emotions you can't deal with too, right?”

“You are correct, Doctor. While I have some work to do, it is passable. Human beings have suffered a fate such as myself before now and they were able to cope. And I have Vulcan techniques to help me. Also”

“Also what?” Spock hesitated, looked away from McCoy.

“Also, I have the support of a colleague who has offered his support.”

“I-” McCoy stopped himself, not sure what he could say to that. “Well, that's good to hear.” He cleared his throat before he continued. “So, I signing you off duty for a couple of days. Jim knows I wanted to monitor you for any signs of the 'illness' you had returning. With no complications from the scratches, which I don't see happening, I expect to see you back on duty in two days time.”

Spock nodded. “Thank you, Doctor.”

“You're welcome, Spock.”


End file.
